Returning From Reality
by x-summerbreeze
Summary: Jess pulls a Dean and is engaged to be married, and once again Rory is jealous of the other woman. Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai take their relationship to the next level.
1. Default Chapter

--

Returning From Reality 

**General GG Fic** – _Chaos ensues when Jess returns with a startling message. Rory finds a new love, and Luke and Lorelai take their relationship further._

**Chapter One**: Bathrooms, Shopping Sprees, and Unwanted Nephews

--                                                                                                              

Yale University – New Haven, Connecticut 

Paris Geller paced back and forth the dormitory glancing at the clock every few seconds. Rory Gilmore had been in the bathroom for the past hour and a half doing who knows what. Her rule was each girl had at leased an hour in the bathroom and clearly Rory had broken the rule.

She knocked at the door and yelled, "Gilmore you're time is up!" She waited for a response. Nothing. So Paris yelled one more time, "You know, classes start soon. You don't want to be late."

Moments later, Rory had come out of their room with her books at hand, "Why are you yelling?" When she had realized that Paris wasn't ready yet she added, "And why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I thought you were in the bathroom." Paris confessed, feeling like an idiot.

Rory laughed, "You do know that no is in the bathroom and the shower is running only because it's broken. The guy that's going to repair it is coming soon so you might want to take a shower now."

Paris headed to the bathroom. She turned the knob and asked, "How are you taking a bath tonight?"

Rory turned the knob to exit; she turned back and said, "Going to Stars Hollow for a week."

Paris walked into the bathroom and yelled out "Have fun!"

Rory smiled to herself, "I always do."

--

Luke's Diner – Stars Hollow, Connecticut 

Lorelai Gilmore entered the diner with five shopping bags, she plopped them all down by the counter and sat down, it had been a very successful shopping day.  Luke Danes set a coffee mug in front of her, took one look at the shopping bags and sighed, "I thought I told you to not shop for a while."

Lorelai laughed. She took a sip of coffee and replied, "And I thought I told _you_ not to be Mr. Grumpy Diner Guy."

"I'm not being grumpy, just a little concerned. I mean you do need to save money." Luke pointed out.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control. The Dragonfly is going great and so is the diner. So I think we're financially stable."

"I'm thinking of renting out the apartment." Luke told her. He continued on, "The tenant can have a job here in the diner and the rent can be ducted from their salary."

"Sounds like you thought this out really well." Lorelai observed, finishing off her cup of coffee. "Do you have any possible tenants in mind?"

Luke smiled faintly, "Well. Liz called and said that the old place where Jess used to live is being torn down and he has no where to go."

"So you're thinking of letting your unwanted nephew stay with you?" Lorelai asked, not taking the situation well.

"Well no, because technically I'm living with you now, so I would give the apartment to Jess."

"You know that he is inducted as the worse tenant ever." Lorelai pointed out.

"I wouldn't have to worry about that because now since I am his landlord, or going to be, I can kick him out, increase his rent … so I control him."

Lorelai sighed, "Luke, sweetie, you thought you had control over him when Jess was 17, now he's 19 and two years isn't going to change someone like that."

--

Yale University – New Haven, Connecticut 

Rory roamed the halls, looking for the room of a new class that she was invited to join. Paris had no idea that they were accepting students to join a new class that was with New York Times Best-selling Author, David Brynes. Rory was one of twenty that had been selected to take a weekly writing session with the prestigious author, who sold more than two million books nationwide.

Rory met with a girl who seemed to be looking for the same classroom she was, "You're in Professor Brynes's class too?" Rory asked.

The girl nodded, "I'm Diane. I want to be a teacher or something after I graduate, but if I have connections with David, then I might change and become an author." Diane smiled at Rory.

"Oh so you know Professor Brynes's outside campus?" Rory said, "I mean you called a teacher by their first name."

Diane replied, "I dated David."

"Oh so he's young then?"

"He's 20. The book that he wrote when he was 13 made him a multi-millionaire. He's doing a college tour and I'm so happy that Yale and Harvard were on top of his lists. I heard that this is the easiest class to pass because he's so nice and would pass anybody. He's also gorgeous."

Rory smiled politely and walked down the hall, finally finding the classroom. She turned the knob to open the door and stared at her teacher, Mr. David Brynes. Diane wasn't kidding when she said that he was gorgeous. He turned his head and looked at Rory, "You must be Rory Gilmore."

"Yeah. How'd you know my name?" Rory asked, putting her bag down and taking a seat next to him.

"I took attendance and you and Diane weren't here. I know what Diane looked like and I assumed that you were Rory." He explained, putting his notebook down.

He walked to the shelve and took out several books out, he handed them out to every student and said, "What you are getting now is a copy of my book. It's revised so it includes footnotes, original transcript pages and so on."

As he was handing them out, Rory noticed how he kept on looking at her from time to time, and how she was doing the same. _Snap out of it, Gilmore. He's your teacher. A very cute and nice teacher, but nonetheless he is your professor. _

--

**End of Part One**

--

**Next Chapter**:

Jess arrives with the news that surprises the entire town. Rory and David get closer, and Luke and Lorelai have to deal with living together.


	2. The Luckiest Girl Alive Meets Her Ex’s F...

--

Returning From Reality 

**General GG Fic** – _Chaos ensues when Jess returns with a startling message. Rory finds a new love, and Luke and Lorelai take their relationship further._

**Chapter Two**: The Luckiest Girl Alive Meets Her Ex's Fiancée

--

**Luke's Diner - Stars Hollow, Connecticut**

Luke Danes was wiping up the counters when he looked up to see his nephew, Jess Mariano, and a girl that he could not identify.

"Uncle Luke." Jess greeted.

"Jess." Luke replied. He glanced over to the girl that Jess was with and added, "and friend.

Jess took his friend's hand and announced, "This is Tracy – my fiancée."

Luke's jaw literally dropped when Jess announced that he had a fiancée. She was pretty and tall with brownish curly hair. She smiled at Luke and then at Jess.

"Married?" Luke said.

Jess nodded, "In October, a few weeks before Tracy's birthday." The couple looked at each other and smiled. Luke had never seen Jess this happy before … other than when he was with Rory.

--

**Yale University - New Haven, Connecticut**

"I can't believe that you're taking a class with David Brynes." Paris said, as she watched Rory pack her things. They were previously discussing the class and how easy it was to pass. "I mean he's young, intelligent, rich, and single."

Rory smiled, "He also is writing a sequel to his book and he might let us read it and even revise it."

Paris was in shock, "You're going to be his personal editor?" Rory nodded and continued to back. Paris added, "You like him don't you?"

"I never said that." Rory pointed out, grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

Paris followed her and walked in front of her, "I heard that you were making glances at him during class."

"Who told you that?" Rory demanded, upset that people were spreading things about her.

"Never mind that, just tell me – his he as cute as he is on the back cover of his book?"

Rory walked out the door and yelled back at her, "He's better."

Paris smiled and took out her autographed copy of David's book. "She is the luckiest girl ever."

--

**Dragonfly Inn – Stars Hollow, Connecticut**

"Rory!" Lorelai happily said as she saw her daughter enter the Dragonfly. She saw that Rory had two duffel bags so she added, "And how long do we plan on staying with Mommy?"

"A week." Rory reminded her. She grabbed one of her duffle bags and Lorelai took the other one. When they got to Lorelai's desk, Rory asked, "So how are things with you and Luke?"

Lorelai smiled, "Fine. He's moving in soon." They dropped the bags and headed to the kitchen.

"Already?" Rory asked, grabbing a cookie that Sookie freshly baked, "How long have you two been together?"

"A month and a half." Lorelai reminded her. She smiled, happy to finally be able to be open about her and Luke.

--

**Luke's Diner – Stars Hollow, Connecticut**

Luke was staring at Jess and Tracy talk in the corner of the diner. She was smiling and laughing and so was he. They were both so chipper and looked happy. Luke didn't like how happy his nephew was. He casually wandered off to their table and poured them both coffees. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Great." Jess said, trying to ward his uncle out of their table. But Luke didn't budge, instead he glanced at Tracy and asked her a few questions, "So where are you from?"

Tracy smiled and answered, "Originally Long Island. Then I moved to New Jersey because I was offered an internship there."

Luke continued on, ignoring the fact that Jess was giving him the look that said, 'Please just leave her alone.' "Did you go to college?"

"Yeah. New York University, Jess and I met through mutual friends." She smiled politely at Luke and took a sip of her coffee, "That's really good Mr. Danes."

"Please, call me Luke. Now does your family know about you two?" He pressed, wanting to know everything about his future 'niece'

"Yeah. They were like the first people that we told. They're paying for half of the wedding."

Luke nodded his head, "Oh so it's going to be a big wedding."

Tracy began, "Well …"

Jess interrupted her, "Well look at the time, it seems like we're going to be late for that thing that we planned."

Tracy looked confused; she glanced at the clock and asked, "What thing?"

Jess stood up and so did Tracy. "You know, that thing with those people that we have to be at like now."

Tracy and Jess headed out the door, "Bye. Luke." Tracy called out before leaving.

--

**In front of Taylor's candy Shoppe – Stars Hollow, Connecticut**

"Jess. What is wrong with you?" Tracy asked when they were finally out of the diner. Jess didn't reply, instead he grabbed Tracy and kissed her forcefully on the lips. They were sharing a little moment until a voice said, "Jess?"

They both looked up to see Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter, Rory.

Jess and Tracy were both embarrassed. Jess waved to them, "Hey." He pointed to Tracy and explained, "This is Tracy Stevens, my fiancée."

The Gilmore Girls both had the same expression that Luke had when Jess told him the news earlier. No one could believe that Jess was getting marred.

--

End.

I'm bringing David back in the next chapter … promise =)


	3. Please tell me I’m being Punkd!

--

Returning From Reality 

**General GG Fic** – _Jess pulls a Dean and is engaged to be married, and once again Rory is jealous of the other woman. Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai take their relationship to the next level. _

**Chapter Three: **Please tell me I'm being Punkd!

--

**Gilmore Home – Stars Hollow, Connecticut **

"Married?" Rory said. She stood up and paced around the kitchen, "He's pulling a Dean. It's unbelievable."

Lorelai on the other hand didn't care much about Jess and Tracy, "Well Sweetie, he can do whatever he wants. He is nineteen."

But apparently Rory didn't want to end the conversation, "And another thing he's only 19! She's in college and I hope she did not drop out. Because then Jess will be like Lindsay wanting to get married and then Tracy is like Dean who wants to kind of have a life that's good but he's over they're kissing her on street corners. Talk about PDA right there."

"Rory come on you're overreacting. Who knows we were just Punkd. I bet Ashton is just outside laughing with Demi." Lorelai assured her, while making a joke out of it.

"Oh please tell me I'm being Punkd." Rory muttered under her breath. She then sat down next to her mother and said, "It's just strange because Jess is there with a girl that is really pretty and I'm here rambling on and on. I mean I gave up on Jess he asked me to go with him and I said no…"

"Whoa there Cowgirl, where did Jess want to take you?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know. He just said that he loved me and I just couldn't take it so I yelled at him and how he's back with a potential wife and I … I …"

Rory stopped there. Yet again she was jealous. It wasn't like she had anything against Tracy because she actually seemed nice; it was just Jess was getting married … to someone that seemed to have made him happy. "I think I should just sleep."

"You sure? Because at the rate you're going you might need a little late night talk show all about Jess and Tracy." Lorelai joked.

"It's just strange how all the men in my life … well the ones that I've dated are all taken."

--

Yale University – New Haven, Connecticut 

_Knock, Knock!_

Paris came rushing to the door muttering, "Who the hell can that be?" Her answer would soon be answered because as she opened the door, David Brynes was on the other side. "You're David Brynes…" Paris said smiling.

"Yes. I know." David smiled. "Do you know where Rory is?"

"Stars Hollow …" Paris replied, "But I'm here."

"I see that, so do you have her cell number or something?"

"Yeah. It's 555-5751." Paris said as David took out his phone and programmed her number in his address book.

_Lucky … all the cute, smart, and available guys want her number. _"Bye." She called out as he left. _Why can't I get less attractive friends?_

--

(_The Next Day_)

Luke's Diner – Stars Hollow, Connecticut 

Luke was watching Jess and Tracy again. He hated how he would spend his time spying on them than doing actual diner work, but they were just – there. Sitting and talking, occasionally drinking coffee, it seemed like they did have things on track, Luke then looked at the window and saw Lorelai and Rory coming.

From outside the diner, Lorelai was advising her daughter to 'play nice' "Seriously honey, I think you should keep your distance from Jess."

"Why? I mean I know that we haven't talked for over a year … well not really but still. I'm not going to bite him."

They entered the diner.

Luke went up to them and motioned for them to sit at a table – across the diner from where Tracy and Jess were sitting.

Rory had enough of this, "Oh my – please stop with this! I mean I know that he's my ex and I now that they're getting married, but I don't need all of this treatment just to protect me! And to protect me from what exactly? From getting hurt? Sorry guys I think you're a little to late because I already got hurt."

She exited the diner immediately. While walking across the street, someone called out her name and she turned around and there he was. She smiled. He was the only one that wasn't going to make her crazy. "Hi"

"You are one hard person to track down." David smiled. He noticed that she had a mad expression look on her face, "Are you okay?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know anymore. I mean everything is going crazy and I thought coming here, to the only place that I thought things would be alright would help but it made things worse. Now my mom hates me, my mom's boyfriend Luke hates me, and my ex is getting married to this girl who seems to be perfect. They all have lives now and I don't I hate that. I mean I know that I sound selfish…"

"No. You don't. You just sound a little … frustrated. College can do that to you…"

Rory interjected, "… how would you know, you haven't even attended college you just go tour and talk to people that actually go to them." She realized that she might have hurt him too, "Sorry about that … it' just that…"

David nodded his head, "… that you're mad because everyone is against you."

"Yeah." She smiled, she loved how he understood her, "Sorry to be rude – but why are you here?"

David smiled, "To see you."

Rory was confused, "You're my professor …"

"Well not technically. I mean I'm gone next month to tour another university."

"If I do date you – then you know that it'll just be temporary. I mean you said it yourself that you're here only for another month."

"I might want to take a little break…" he smiled at her.

_Gosh. His smile. I love that smile._ "I don't know…"

"Why not as friends? I mean we can do that right? You need to cool off some steam and I want some food. I promise no talk about relationships, school, just a friendly conversation." David offered.

Rory gave in, "Okay. A friendly dinner, no harm right?"


End file.
